If I Die Young
by alexcullen1
Summary: Song fic to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Ziva is alone in the gym and starts to dance, Tony walks in to find her dancing her heart out. See what unfolds... Tiva fluff! R&R!


**Hey everyone! This is another Tiva songfic to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. I am in love with this song. Hope everyone enjoys it! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own NCIS, or the song If I Die Younh by The Band Perry**

**If I Die Young**

Ziva walked out of the locker room into the empty gym. It was after hours, but she had stayed late working on a troubling case. Everyone else had gone home hours ago. She had been preoccupied by the team's current case; it was about a young missing girl. The young girl reminded her much of herself. Ziva tried to put the thoughts aside as she began her workout.

She turned on her iPod, ignoring the world around her, pouring all of her energy into the punching bag in front of her. By the time she was finished with her boxing workout she was breathing heavily. On the way back to the locker room she spied the mirrored room that housed dance lessons and aerobics classes.

Ziva put down her bag, the urge to dance again growing stronger. Her iPod changed songs; If I Die Young by The Band Perry was next on the playlist. With the slower song playing in her ears, she walked into the room, and started to move around. The old ballet moves kicked back in quickly. She made up her own chorography as she sang.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

Tony walked down the hall past the gym. He had gone home earlier, but couldn't sleep. He had returned to the office hoping to get some more work done. The case that they had been working on was a scary one. It had been giving him nightmares. In his haze of tiredness he almost didn't register the sound of a melodic voice coming from the gym. Tony turned back in the direction of the gym.

'Who would be here so late?' He thought.

He walked in the gym and followed the light to the small room. The sight in front of him surprised him. Ziva was blissfully unaware of the world around her. She was listening to her iPod and dancing to the music. She was singing along to the song, but he didn't know what the song was. She continued dancing; she didn't see him, for he was concealed, able to watch her in the mirrors. __

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Ziva came out of her trance when the song ended. She was breathing heavily, but felt good. She hadn't danced in a long time. In her peripheral vision, she saw movement.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called, taking out her headphones.

"It's just me, Z." Tony said as he stepped out from behind a wall.

"Oh Tony. What are you doing here? It is almost one am." Ziva said confused.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I would come back and do some more work." He explained.

"The case is troubling you too?" Ziva asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Tony said, "I guess that explained why you're here."

"It is very troubling to me." Ziva said as she walked over to the locker room. "How long were you watching me for?"

"Only a few minutes. You are a beautiful dancer. And singer too." Tony said as he leaned against the door.

"Thank you. I have not danced in a very long time." Ziva said, coloring a little at his praise.

"Well I think you should do it more often." Tony said.

"Maybe I will." Ziva replied. "I am going to go change. Could you get some coffee? I still want to do some work."

"Sure. I'll be up in the squad room when you're done." Tony said as he left so she could change.

When she was done changing, they both continued working until the early morning when the rest of the team arrived.

FIN


End file.
